Devices, such as but not necessarily limited to mobile computers, cellular phones, tablets and essentially any other device having a processor and wireless communication circuit, are considered to be wireless devices when configured to facilitate wireless dependent services. The wireless dependent services may correspond with virtually any type of service that requires exchange of wireless signaling, including phone/cellular services, data services (data download, web browsing, etc.), content viewing/access services (television broadcasting, video streaming, gaming, etc.), global positioning system (GPS) dependent services (navigation) and the like. The wireless signaling required to support the wireless dependent services may be facilitated with wireless access points. The wireless access points may be fixed or movable structures positioned in different geographical areas to facilitate wireless signaling with wireless devices.
A wireless device may be required to perform handover operations or otherwise switch communications from one wireless access point to another wireless access point. Such handovers may be required in the event a wireless device approaches a wireless boundary or other wireless communication range limit of an access point to which it is currently exchanging wireless signaling and/or for some other reason, such as but not necessary limited to maintenance, removal or some other interoperability of the currently connected access point. The present invention contemplates recommending a target access point to wireless devices needing to perform a handover or to otherwise switch wireless access points. The target access point recommendation may be used to identify the next access point to which the wireless device is to connect in order to facilitate wireless signal exchange.